Not My Type
by PistachioLuver
Summary: "Are you trying to hit on me or something?" Clove asked almost annoyed. Marvel laughed. "Yeah right. You're not my type." Now this made Clove laugh. "Oh really? A dangerous killer isn't your type? You're really missing out." "Is that an invitation?" Marvel smiled. Clove/Marvel one-shot


*Clove is out of character. I know! So don't hate ok. Don't like, don't read. Also Hope you like it! :)

* * *

The Careers have been wandering the arenas woods for what seemed like forever, and have yet to run into any other tributes. There lust for blood turned into boredom.

Glimmer sighed, "Cato, let's go back to the camp. Maybe have some fun," She smiled, placing her finger on his chest.

He smiled, but turned to Clove, his District partner and training partner from back home, for confirmation. "Clove what you say?"

"Let's go back. Some idiot will light a fire tonight and we'll find em that way." She said plainly.

She walked slowly behind Glimmer who was leaning against Cato like a love struck puppy. Clove mentally rolled her eyes, _how could she be thinking about love or sex when in the arena? This is what they trained for their whole life._ _Glimmers an idiot._ She was going to keep thinking to herself before something interrupted her train of thought. Someone had hit her in the shoulder. Clove looked up, her hand clutching her knife, her eyes shooting daggers. It was Marvel who stared down at her with a carefree look. Not realizing he had hit her as he tried to pass her.

"Watch it!" Clove snapped.

Marvel smiled, a little shocked at the little girls furious temper. "Well I wouldn't have to pass you if you weren't going so slow."

"Slow? This is a casual boredom walk." Clove said sassily.

"Oh so you're an expert on types of walks?" Marvel smiled again, his light green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Clove growled. "Yes actually."

"Hm." Marvel pretended to think. "Then what kind of walk is this?" he said before starting to move backwards in a smooth way.

Clove just rolled her eyes, debating if she should say the answer.

"Come on you know it." Marvel egged her on.

Clove gritted her teeth before whispering it. "Moonwalk."

"THERE YA GO!" Marvel boasted, a smile spreading from ear to ear.

Clove shook her head before speeding up her walk, hoping Marvel would leave her alone.

He didn't.

He sped up as well, catching up to her side. "So how do you know these dance moves?"

"Are you trying to hit on me or something?" Clove said annoyed, not looking at him.

Marvel laughed. "No. You're not my type."

This made Clove laugh. "Oh really? Being Dangerous, extremely skilled, and overall the perfect killing Career isn't your type? You're really missing out then."

"Missing out? Is that an invitation?" Marvel smiled.

"You wish." Clove said.

"Oh sure. And besides, I'd describe you more as, skilled, small, clever and adorable," Marvel said.

Clove didn't say anything, thinking over his choice of words. "I don't like that list." She said before leaving his side as they got to the camp. She went over to the big wooden box, pushing the top to grab a granola bar before sitting down next to wear the fire use to burn and munching on the bar.

* * *

It wasn't long before the sun started to set. The fake twinkling stars popping up above them at random. Marvel had been laying on his sleeping bag for the past hour, his hands behind his head as he thought. Cato looked around, listening to the woods.

"I think it's time." He said.

"Hunting for tributes?" Glimmer said excitedly.

_Amateur._ Clove thought, rolling her eyes with amusement as she remembered how Glimmers kills were sloppy and unprofessional.

"Clove you coming?" Cato asked, walking over to her.

She looked out towards the woods, not seeing any campfires. She really wanted to go out there and see but she knew she'd get no action. Glimmer was excited, wanting to impress Cato. Glimmer will get tired easily tonight trying to search, so tomorrow will be all Cloves. She mentally smiled at that. Tomorrow will be a good day.

She shook her head. "Not for me. I'll stay and watch the camp. Is Marvel going?"

"No I think he's sleeping." Glimmer said.

"I'll wake him up soon so I can catch up on some sleep for tomorrow." Clove said.

Cato nodded before him and Glimmer walked off into the dark. Clove just stared back at the gleaming fire that grew in front of her, warming her in the slightly cool air.

There were no birds in the background, no leaves. No sound at all. It was almost nice. Peaceful.

Marvel stretched out, stiff from laying there so long. He shook his head before slowly getting up, stretching out his limbs as he walked over to the bright fire. He saw Clove looking into it with a gaze over her eyes. He smiled before sneaking up behind her and sitting next to her on the log. She of course didn't jump, but did tense.

"Cato and Glimmer went out to hunt." She informed him but he totally disregarded it.

"I've rethought the list."

Clove just stared at him, confused about what he was talking about.

"The list from earlier. I'd say you are extremely dangerous, clever, easily tempered, Professional killer, dedicated, and…" He turned to face her, his eyes finally locking with hers for the first time sense they got to the Capital. He saw her eyes were green like his, but darker, much darker. They seemed to have a fog of mystery over them with flecks of gold in them.

"…beautiful." He finally finished, swallowing a lump in his throat before looking down.

Clove laughed at his reaction. "Yeah I like this list better." She said. "I'm gonna head off to bed," She said before turning away, starting to walk to her sleeping bag but Marvel called out for her.

"And Clove. You are my type."


End file.
